Balance training devices and aerobic steppers have been around for years in different configurations. Step aerobics is where a person steps on and off a slightly elevated platform and has long been an important form of exercise. Step aerobics provides a cardiovascular workout with minimal investment of equipment such that a wide spectrum of persons can enjoy this form of exercise. Although many people own and use a step aerobic platform, current exercise equipment that consist strictly of a raised platform is inadequate for the use of multiple muscles including balance and core training.
Moreover, the shape of aerobic steppers and balance exercises have poor utilization of materials and a seriously limited scope of exercises that can be performed thereon. Not to mention, traditional balance training devices have mainly focused on the convenient use of one surface or side of the device that has been limited to a step exercise. Traditional aerobic step devices have only offered hard step surfaces that do not incorporate core training. And, current balance devices are made from a plurality of devices utilizing plastic, air springs, and other methods to create an unstable surface. One problem is the limitations which current shapes and features of such step aerobic devices provide.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate examples of the technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced and find certain advantages.